Heroes, Villains, and Scoundrels: A Fanfiction
by Xarkun and Sera and Elisabeth
Summary: The New Republic is in turmoil. A Sith Lord threatens their security. A lone Senator will discover defeat, romance, and an enemy worse than even the Emperor. VERY AU. Written by SITH MASTER2019, SENATOR ELISABETH ORGANA, and RIMERA!
1. Opening Crawl

_A Collaborative Effort _

_By 3 Masters of Fanfiction_

_Sith Master2019 (Xarkun)_

_Rimera_

_And Senator Elisabeth Organa_

_Heroes, Villains, and Scoundrels: A Fanfiction  
_

_Based off the roleplay Heroes, Villains, and Scoundrels, created by SwimAngel_

XxX

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

The New Republic's dominance upon the galaxy is waning. A bill has been passed by the Senate, restricting certain types of free trade, and banning the selling of human cargo _throughout _the galaxy. The life of the smuggler is now more difficult than ever. And the scoundrels of Tatooine are not just sitting idly by.

In the dark corners of the galaxy, pirates are banning together in aggressive protests of the Senate's bill. Manipulated by the most dangerous Sith Lord to ever live, they are growing more threatening by the hour.

In an attempt to quell the pirate's dangerous hunger for violence, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has sent a small team of Jedi Knights to Mos Eisley in order to speak with the Hutt Gorgo, and perhaps discover the identity of his Sith master….

**_(A/N: Sith Master2019: Note Rimera will not be contributing too much for a while. Real life is keeping her busy, Lizzy and I will write the majority till she comes in.)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

_Chapter 1: Darkness Falls_

_**Coruscant**_

_Somewhere in the Jedi Temple, a dark figure hid in a secluded closet. His comlink rang and he quickly silenced the buzz so that he was not compromised; this mission was imperative. Success was a dire need. A holographic image appeared in front of him. The figure bowed and listened as the image began to speak. _

"_I trust your mission is going well?" it asked._

_The figure nodded. "Yes, my master. I have successfully infiltrated the Jedi Temple, just as you wished, and I stole the Sith and Jedi Holocrons you desired."_

"_And?"_

"_Tonight, my mission will end," the figure said gravely, "tonight, I will kill Mon Mothma."_

"_Excellent, Lord Magus," the hologram said, "Prove to me you can do so. Once you do, proceed to Tatooine. I have a new mission for you." _

_The figure nodded. _

"_I trust that you can carry through this simple task. Don't fail," the hologram continued before it cut the transmission, causing it to disappear. _

_The figure stepped out of the closet and started walking down the hall. Dressed in the robes of a Jedi, he was indistinguishable from any others in the Temple._

XxX

Tierva Faerlin lounged against one of the walls in the Jedi Temple. Her raven colored hair fell disheveled to her shoulders and an anxious expression settled on her facial features. Such could only happen when thinking after a long day of training. Thinking, she was, about the trouble in the Outer Rim—Tatooine to be specific. _Damn pirates_, she thought sorely.

A group of pirates—the group she knew her brother, Cammir, fell into line with—had finally done enough to ruffle the feathers the Jedi Order and the Senate. Apparently, the pirates weren't too thrilled with the new trade laws being passed… and now, a group of Jedi—who were needed elsewhere—were being dispatched to solve the problem. Unfortunately, she was one of the Jedi slated to go.

It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to fight a group of pirates—a good fight kept a Jedi on his or her feet—it was the fact that her twin brother was one of their leaders. She and her brother were near complete opposites, and she was not looking forward to a confrontation with him. Tierva sighed, this time, not being able to do anything, and continued to lean against the wall as she watched several Jedi walk by, including Logargh, a Wookie.

Logargh, or Lo, as she was known around the temple was tired. She had stayed up to watch the debates on the trade laws, and finally the vote, concerned with what it meant for all of the people in the Galaxy. Even though she knew Basic, she had found it hard to follow and it had been tiring trying to keep up with everything. She didn't care; Lo hoped they passed, and they did. Her parents had been killed by slavers, so these laws could change the lives of countless more—countless more who would never have the same fate she did as a child. Not that she regretted being a Jedi; she enjoyed it thoroughly. She shook herself awake, heading off to another training session—one that she _wouldn't _fall asleep in. As she passed Tierva, she gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, and Tierva gave one back. Both knew what was coming. However, for tonight, it was just a regular night in the Temple.

Tierva continued to watch the activity that occurred around her. People came and went. The doors opened and her head turned to see one of the younger Jedi walk in. She groaned; the last thing she needed at that moment was a senatorial confrontation. Yet, she braced herself as trouble walked through the door.

Senator Elisabeth Organa had walked into the Jedi Temple with a purpose, and this purpose was to clarify a report that had crossed her desk at the Senate earlier that day. She was elegantly adorned in the royal dark-purple battle dress of Naboo and tactical boots—sticking out in the Temple.

"What's this I hear about you all confronting the pirates on Tatooine?" Elisabeth asked boldly.

Before Tierva even had an opportunity to answer, Elisabeth cut her off. "Well it doesn't matter," she began again, "I'm going with you."

Tierva tried to stifle a scoff as she watched the young woman put her hands on her hips and continue her ranting. "I'm going to hear whatever they have to say straight from their mouths, and not from some—though I respect them—over-paid, over-fed senator who doesn't care about the people!"

She wasn't finished, and Tierva knew this. "Well, I give a care; I care a lot, and that's why I'm going with you. Just tell me when you're leaving."

Rant finished, Tierva blinked twice, her mind still trying to process what the Senator had just said. They were expected things… she should have expected that Senator Organa would be upset. All the response that she gave up was a brief nod and left her spot.

"If you need me," Elisabeth said, "I'll either be practicing or I'll be at my residence. I'm sure you can find it."

She walked away from Tierva, preparing herself mentally for all of the dispute she'd be bound to hear on Tatooine.

As Tierva walked down the hallway, she bumped into somebody who she didn't recognize. She thought she knew everybody at the Temple… "Excuse me," she said as the person continued walking, getting further away. She ran after him to the corner, only to see that he had disappeared. Fazed, but giving it no more thought, Tierva turned around and headed back to her room to immerse herself in meditation.

XxX

_Later that night, the figure made its way to the home of the New Republic's leader. Disarming and stunning the guards, he quietly slipped in undetected and unbeknownst to all. He boarded the lift to the penthouse suite. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, the figure finally arrived at the top floor. He briefly thought about the spectacular view outside of the window, but he was here to do a job, not admire the aesthetics of the rich and lavish. When they had power, he would have a suite like this and live richly. _

_Entering the bedroom, he stared at the sleeping form of Mon Mothma. She hardly stirred. It was almost as if she were dead already. The figure ignited the red hilt of his lightsaber, leapt forward, and stabbed Mon Mothma square in the chest, killing her instantly. _

_The Galaxy-renown leader of the New Republic was dead. His mission was accomplished. _

_Not sticking around to admire his handy work, the figure quickly fled the building. Realizing he forgot the holocrons, he cursed himself and ran back to the Temple. _

XxX

Something still didn't seem right to Tierva. The person who she had collided with had just… disappeared. She caught up with Elisabeth in the hall. "You're coming with us?" she said finally to Elisabeth, "I expected as much from you."

Elisabeth laughed a little and they continued on their way. Not forty feet ahead of them, the mysterious person was pocketing something clandestinely. Nobody moved—both sides confused at what was going on.

The figure realized that they'd seen too much and started briskly towards them.

"Tierva?" Elisabeth asked, alarmed, backing up a few steps.

"Get out of here, Elisabeth," Tierva said, her lightsaber finding its way into her hands within mere seconds.

"And miss a good fight?" Elisabeth scoffed, "are you kidding me?"

After brilliant green and red filled the air, Elisabeth was beginning to rethink her decision. Soon, the figure was upon Tierva, intent on making sure that she knew nothing about what happened. Lightsabers clashed, and the figure sent lightning from his fingertips at Tierva. Elisabeth backed up to the wall, unarmed with the exception of her blaster—an ineffective weapon in this situation.

Tierva swung her saber up and watched as the lightening was diverted through the blade. The assailant continued his attack, and seemed to gain strength as hers waned. He finally wounded her on the leg.

"Who are you?" Elisabeth asked from where she was, "what do you want?" Her specialty was diffusing bad situations.

"I am somebody who will destroy all of you," he said, "just like I destroyed Mon Mothma!"

"What do you mean?" Elisabeth gasped, her breath catching in her chest.

"Her blood is on all of your hands," the figure maniacally chuckled, "her death is the result of you Jedi never turning over power to the rightful rulers of the Galaxy! My mission is complete!"

This caught Tierva off guard, and just enough time passed that the figure was able to shoot lightening at her once more. She dodged the burst.

"You killed Mon Mothma?" Tierva asked, "that's an interesting piece of information."

"And now you won't live to tell anyone!" he yelled as he shot lightening at her, striking her square in the chest, rendering her unconscious. He looked at Elisabeth, his eyes startling, "Catch me if you can, cowardly Jedi." With this, he threw two smoke bombs and disappeared into the night.

As soon as it was clear, Elisabeth was at Tierva's side, Lo soon joining them. As Elisabeth applied pressure to the cut on Tierva's leg, Lo surveyed the damage.

"**What happened**?" she asked Elisabeth in Shirywook.

"We were attacked by an intruder," Elisabeth said as she watched Lo take in the details of the scene. "He said that he killed Mon Mothma," Elisabeth continued, stunned that she was repeating the slander, "which is simply _not _possible. Her security is far superior to anyone else's in the Galaxy."

She tried to laugh it off, but deep down, Elisabeth knew that all was not right with her mentor… Lo nodded and moved to pick up Tierva. Elisabeth let her and took a deep breath, trying to stifle the anxiety that was welling up inside of her.

"Lo," she began, looking up at the Wookiee as she held up the unconscious form of her friend, "I'll be back, I promise. I have to go see if Mon Mothma's alright." Her voice was desperate.

Lo nodded. "**Be careful**," she replied in her native tongue. Elisabeth silently nodded in reply and quickly ran out of the Temple toward the home of her mother-figure and mentor, fearful of what she might find. Slowly Lo carried the limp form of Tierva to the infirmary. Her mind was in turmoil as she thought about the implications of such a murder. She'd seen it on the holovids of the Senate—there were few who could take Mon Mothma's place. The New Republic would be hit hard if it were true.

Somehow, word had gotten around about this suspected murder and a number of Jedi had run out of the building the same way Elisabeth had—undoubtedly with the same destination in mind. Lo sighed and laid Tierva down on one of the beds upon entry to the stark white medical room. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Tierva's bed and silently wondered if Tierva had put herself into a healing trance because of the severity of the wound. Lo herself didn't know how to do one yet; her master had only briefly taught her and she knew that it required a great deal of concentration—concentration she just didn't have at the moment.

_Why would somebody want to kill Mon Mothma, _Lo wondered, knowing that Elisabeth would be hurting if something really had happened to the leader of the New Republic. She would have been devastated if something had happened to her master. With a shudder, Lo pushed the thought out of her mind and refocused on trying to find something to do to help Tierva. A medical droid came over and started scanning, leaving the Wookiee only able to watch. For now, she needed to stay focused and wait for her friend to wake up. That's all she could do for her. Tierva was not only her friend, but she was also important for their upcoming mission, and now, she could possibly identify her attacker. Allowing herself to relax, Lo began to meditate, waiting for her friend to regain consciousness and not knowing how long they would be there.

XxX

_The figure once again was contacted again by the man in the hologram. He bowed and began to speak. "I have completed my mission here on Coruscant," he said, "Mon Mothma is dead and I am in possession of the Sith and Jedi Holocrons you desired." The hologram did not look pleased; not pleased at all. _

_"You fool!" it yelled, "you've ruined the chances of framing the Jedi for Mon Mothma's death! You _imbecile_!" A terse silence followed the outbreak. "Normally…" the voice began again, "I would kill you right now." The figure lowered his head in acknowledgement of the figure's statement. "But…" the voice began again, "I have decided to give you one last chance to make up for your mistakes. Do _not _fail me again, or you will suffer a most horrible punishment." There was no time for a last word because a few seconds later, the transmission was cut and the figure was engulfed in the dark of night once more._

_"You Jedi will pay…"_

XxX

Elisabeth had arrived at Mon Mothma's residence quickly, only to find that she wasn't the first one there. All around there were swarms of paparazzi and flashbulbs going off. The vultures recognized her as she began to walk through the crowd and toward the front of the building. She passed by the Coruscanti Security Force Chief, refusing to hear anything from him until she saw what was going on herself. Quickly, she boarded a lift and headed to the top of the building.

What normally took two minutes felt like it took two years. As soon as she stepped off of the lift, she was swarmed by a dozen reporters who had managed to get up to the crime scene. Deep down, Elisabeth had known that it was going to be a crime scene; people just didn't lie about killing a leader. Through the throng of people she moved until she got to the cordoned off entry to Mon Mothma's bedroom. An officer saw her and let her through, knowing that the Chancellor and the Senator were close. "There was no suffering," the officer said as he laid a hand on the Senator's shoulder, "she died instantly." This wasn't a comfort to Elisabeth. She nodded her head silently and absently in reply, the shock of the situation hitting her. Slowly, tears came to her eyes and she stood by herself amidst the crime investigators taking pictures of the scene and documenting evidence.

An arm wrapped itself around her shoulder and Elisabeth saw that it was the head of security for the Chancellor. He tried to pull her away from the scene but she stopped him. "There was somebody at the Temple," Elisabeth said in a forced voice devoid of emotion, "he said that he was the one who killed Mon Mothma." The man next to her nodded and led her towards a holovision instead. Security footage played as other Jedi from the temple arrived. With one quick swoop, Mon Mothma was dead, and Elisabeth was sure her mentor felt no pain as her own eyes rolled into the back of her head and the world went black.

XxX

Back at the Jedi Temple a little while later, Lo continued her meditation. She was still waiting for Tierva to regain consciousness. Her trance was interrupted by numerous presences entering the infirmary. Lo opened her eyes to see one of the Jedi Masters carrying the unconscious form of Elisabeth. All traces of calm were gone. "**What happened**?" she growled. He laid Elisabeth's unconscious form on the bed next to Tierva and then stood next to Elisabeth's bed, looking at the unconscious young Senator. "I didn't know her security code to take her home," he told Lo with a slight frown on his face, "so here, she'll be safe." Lo wanted the answer, not a round-about explanation. She nodded, hoping that'd be enough of a reply to get the man to continue.

"She went to Mon Mothma's home, only to find that it was a crime scene," the Jedi Master began again, "and they showed her the security footage after she told them she'd been attacked. Seeing her mentor dead like that… she's just tired and emotionally spent. Elisabeth'll be fine." He took a seat next to Lo. "I think that you all can delay your departure until you wake up," he told her, "make sure that the Senator stays out of this one. She'll have enough on her plate for the next few weeks." Lo nodded. The both of them sat there together, looking at the two patients to see if they'd wake up. After a large amount of silence, he finally spoke up again. "You know, Lo," the Jedi Master began, "I can watch them. If you want to get some rest… you can…" She smiled slightly, showing sharp teeth. This particular Master always seemed so calm. After all of the horrible things that happened tonight, here he was, calm and collected. Lo had to admire him for that.

She stood up, stretching and knowing that some rest would do her good. "**I'll go take a nap on the ship and make sure that everything's ready for departure, if you don't mind**," she growled, feeling almost as tired as Elisabeth obviously was. Before she left the infirmary, she turned to the man and continued. "**I'm sorry that I disobeyed earlier**," Lo growled, "**I was late for training. I realize that my impatience gets the best of me sometimes, and I'll do my best to control my temper on this mission**." She walked out, yawning and looking forward to sleeping. Lo just hoped that Tierva and Elisabeth would be alright.

A while later, Tierva finally regained consciousness. She moaned slightly and sat up, looking around her, just as Lo walked back into the room. She saw her friend and then continued to take in the sights around her. Tierva realized that she was in the infirmary… with Elisabeth in the bed next to her and one of the Jedi Masters at the Temple asleep in the chair next to it. "What's going on?" she asked nobody in particular. Tierva knew that a great deal must have happened since she lost consciousness. Lo poked the Jedi Master, who woke up with a start and was surprised to see Tierva awake. "Knight Faerlin," he acknowledged.

"What happened?" Tierva asked again.

"I would joke right now," he began, "but what you missed is pretty serious." He then began explaining everything from the time when she passed out to Lo's return a few moments before… he even shared some of his suspicions about the Sith trying to frame the Jedi Order. Tierva said nothing; she was flabbergasted and knew that this was truly a terrible time for the Jedi. "Does this mean that our mission is still going, or do we need to be here to assist in the investigation?" she asked.

"You all are still going to Tatooine. But leave the Senator out of it."

"She already said she was coming," Tierva replied, "you know that nobody can change her mind."

The Jedi Master nodded his head. "I figured as much," he admitted, "E—the Senator will be safe here. I'll stay and watch over her. You two can go ahead and rest." The two of them nodded their head and Lo helped Tierva out of the infirmary and toward her room. They were more than happy to be dismissed and allowed to rest for the trip ahead.

The next morning, Elisabeth found herself in a bed at the Temple infirmary. Seeing that the Jedi Master had slept in his chair all night, she quietly got up and left, not wanting to wake him up. All she wanted to do was to go home and take a shower and wash all of the events of the previous night off of her.

She cared not to remember that the man attacked all of her friends… she didn't want to remember the image of her mentor's lifeless body either. However, she felt a strange indebtedness toward the Jedi Master who had taken her way from the horrid crime scene; Elisabeth had thanked him numerous times. He had tried to convince her not to go to Tatooine, believing that her place was in the Senate at that moment, but they knew that she couldn't be dissuaded in coming with them. To take care of the Senate, and as one of the two candidates for Mon Mothma's replacement, the highly revered Senator called for an immediate adjournment of the Senate until further notice. The vote was unanimous in favor of the adjournment.

She had arrived at the Temple and caught up with Lo. "I'd like to get going soon," Elisabeth said, "this mission is important to all of us." Lo nodded and both walked up the plank of the ship. Stopping by a mirror, Elisabeth surveyed how she looked. Surprisingly, she didn't look as tired as she felt. She looked well put together, her auburn colored shoulder-length curls in some semblance of order, and her immaculate white top, pants, boots, and shawl were a good fit. Maybe everybody'd think she was more put together than she felt…

As Lo continued to finish preparing for flight, Elisabeth wandered aimlessly around the ship, finally finding a seat in the main cabin of the transport. With all of the ships notified to liftoff and all of the Jedi fighters that were accompanying them on standby, they were all ready to set off toward Tatooine. The anti-slavery act was a good thing for the Galaxy; the New Republic was taking the right step.

Now they had to make sure that the New Republic was safe to take that step…

_**(A/N: Sith Master2019: Thank Lizzy mostly for this chapter. I did very little except improve format and typo mixing up Naboo and Tatooine. You'll notice both our writing styles are different and unique. I request you drop us off a review and tell us how you like the story, but that's just me. Thank Lizzy for a wonderful first chapter!)**_


	3. Chapter 2: In the Shadows

_Chapter 2: In the Shadows_

_**Mos Eisley **_

The New Republic, though it had no governmental control over the desert planet of Tatooine, it still affected it. A bill passed by the troublesome Senate had severed ties, outlawed certain shipments, restricted trade routes, and a whole load of other things. In short, it made the life of smugglers impossible lives to lead. It took away their jobs, and it upset their count of credits. But, when things were bad for a large group of people, it was only natural that a smaller, more intelligent group would profit.

Gorgo the Hutt intended to, at least.

He held Tatooine in an iron grip, it seemed to him. Nobody had the guts to stand against this larger-than-normal crime boss, lest one of Gorgo's mercenaries vaporize them. The new bill passed by the Senate didn't sit very well with the Hutt. Not very well at all…. Or, at least, that's what people thought, and it was exactly what Gorgo wanted them to think. Truthfully, the crime lord's profits mostly came from the selling of slaves, prostitution, weapons, and drugs either locally on Tatooine, or on the nearby planet of Nar Shaddaa. It wasn't likely the Senate bill would affect his smuggling business. Others, however, who profited from intergalactic smuggling operations, would be hurt. Gorgo was counting on that.

From all around the galaxy, smugglers, bounty hunters, and pirates were gathering at Tatooine. Specifically Mos Eisley. In fact, there was a small fleet of ships in orbit of the planet, and emissaries from each group, clan, or gang of scoundrels were landing to meet with Gorgo at his palace.

Gorgo the Hutt had resources and smarts. He was much more powerful than any other crime lord in the galaxy, of this he was sure. Soon he would have the force to back it up.

But, besides, that, his plan was a bit more complex. In the larger picture, Gorgo intended to trap this budding New Republic in a stranglehold. It was likely the promise of the many profits gained from this that drew the pirates and their ilk to Mos Eisley. He doubted too many of them really cared about trade-route restrictions. They'd probably find a way to work around them eventually.

In truth, Gorgo wanted leverage. Jedi hostages would be much better leverage against the Senate than the many transport and cargo ships they had been hijacking up until now. Not that he took the capture of Jedi lightly... he had been well prepared by his... employer... and knew well the abilities of the Jedi, something that made him a much better Hutt than Jabba had been.

Gorgo didn't like to think ill of the dead, and Jabba had held sway over Tatooine for many years, but a life of luxury had made him soft and slow, something Gorgo was determined would never happen to him. The Jedi would not take him by surprise-- he had everything ready. For all their ability to see the future, they would never know what hit them.

Gorgo smiled, licking his lips eagerly. One Jedi in particular intrigued him... and he was certain Senator Elisabeth Organa would not be able to stay away. She was his primary target... not only was she one of the main Senators spearheading these oppressive trade laws, but she was also the cousin of the infamous Princess Leia Organa, murderess of the great Jabba himself. She would fetch a pretty price, if he decided to sell her, but he had a special position he wanted her to fill, first.

He had eaten his last slave girl....

A shrill tone shattered the silence in Gorgo's throne room. His comlink was going off again, as he expected it would. He did not wish to answer the call, for he knew whose voice he would hear upon doing so. There would be a far steeper price, however, if he dared feign ignorance. The Hutt pressed his chubby finger against the large green button upon his arm rest, and opened the connection.

"Good evening, Gorgo," hissed a soft, velvety voice at the end of the line. Gorgo's fat rippled as he shivered.

"_Not evening here, sir," _croaked the Hutt in his native tongue.

"Your ill attempts at humor both sicken and astound me, Gorgo," snapped the voice, becoming far colder. "I am not your friend. I am not someone with whom you can jest. Perhaps you believe I am…. Let me assure you that you are very wrong. I am your employer, Gorgo, and need I remind you again that all employees are replaceable? Shall I tell you a story? Perhaps a tale of the fate of your predecessor? It was a Rodian, and do you know what I did to him when he thought that it was no longer my place to give him orders?"

"_Can't say that I do, milord," _said Gorgo, attempting to sound respectful.

"It was horrible, Gorgo. After I finished with him, he was still alive. For years I assume he wished he was dead. Finally, I granted him that wish. In fact, he died just yesterday when I traveled to visit him…. I let him bleed out… not that there would've been much blood left…. So, you see Gorgo, you do not wish to fail me, nor do you wish to annoy me."

"_Right, of course not…."_

"Good. To the reason for my contacting you, then. Our plans have been set in motion. Honestly, I do not believe you are competent enough to carry out your part alone. Thus, I've sent an agent of mine to oversee the smooth capture of the Jedi we intend to lure to Tatooine. Another may arrive in due time. The one you are about to meet is a Dark Jedi called Xen. According to our timetables… she should be have arrived exactly seven minutes ago, which would mean she will be at your throne room door in about ten seconds…."

The man on the end of the line paused, and Gorgo's yellow eyes flicked to the sealed door of his throne room. He fully expected it to open right then and there, and for some evil Sith to enter his domain and simply kill him. Instead, there was only silence. He thought he heard a sound from beyond the door, like the crushing of a throat and gurgling of saliva… or blood…. But it was very faint…. Ten seconds had to have passed by now. Perhaps Gorgo's employer was wrong. He had to have been… for the man was _very _punctual. If he'd said ten seconds, it would be ten seconds….

The Hutt opened his mouth to speak, and nearly choked on his own tongue when a massive bang nearly shattered his sense of sound. A huge dent had appeared on his door. Gorgo was so astounded that—

Without warning, the door flew out of its socket, and landed in the throne room with a metallic, echoing clang. In stepped a woman, garbed in what appeared to be skin tight leather. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Two lightsabers hung from her belt, and two dead guards lay at her feet.

"That ought to be her now," said the voice over the comm.

"That's right, Xarkun," said Xen.

This time Gorgo actually did choke on his tongue. Had that woman actually referred to Darth Xarkun, the most terrifying Sith Lord Gorgo had ever heard of, even worse than the late Emperor himself… had that woman actually called that terrifying figure merely 'Xarkun'?

"Good evening, Xen," said Xarkun who seemed to take no notice of what Gorgo thought was great insolence. "You have your instructions. I trust you can follow them."

"Obviously. If this Hutt's as tough as his guards, then this'll be simple."

"_What exactly did you do to my guards?" _Gorgo inquired nervously.

"Well, the first one I met decided it would be fun to play tag. He lost because he slipped and sort of fell out of a window…. The other ones I met didn't seem all that happy to see me. I guess they choked on their own spit. I don't really know, if I'm being honest…."

"Very good, Xen," Xarkun said. "She will command the situation from here, Gorgo. When next I contact you, I wish only to hear good news. Farewell, Gorgo."

The line went dead before Gorgo could reply. The Hutt shut the commlink off and glanced nervously at the Sith woman before him.

"_So…." _

"So…."

"_Well, I think---"_

"Yes?" she snapped disrespectfully. "You know…. I reckon after words spreads about how I took care of your guards that people around here might actually pay me a decent amount of credits."

Gorgo's yellow eyes narrowed to slits as he resisted the urge to snap back at Xen. This was why he hated the Sith. Absolutely hated them, and he now realized how he hated this impertinent female who stood before him even more. Though, she _did _indeed kill those guards, and he wasn't sure exactly how, but from what she had hinted….

_"Lord Xarkun wished to know when the project was complete. I guess since he sent you in his stead, and since I didn't get the chance to tell him, you ought to know. The Force Cage is ready... no one who goes inside will be able to use the Force to get out. The precautions are in place, as Lord Xarkun requested, and I'm sure you wish to personally oversee the capture of the Jedi whenever they arrive," _he explained, doing his best to be polite.

_"Do you have any commands?" _he asked, hoping to get this conversation over with.

"Yeah, learn basic. Force, I hate Huttese," snapped Xen. "Anyway, good, good, Force Cage ready and all that. Got it. Well, looks like all we have to do is wait till the Jedi's suspicion gets aroused. Shouldn't take long. You've got a load of pirate ships orbiting this planet, and some are huge. I swear, there's an old Acclamator-Class Star Destroyer up there. Not very subtle. Good thing, I guess…. Don't look so worried though. I know Xarkun's plan. He's not gonna prod the Jedi _too _much."

"_Yes… right. So, shall I find a sleeping area for you? I can lend you one of the suites--"_

"Don't bother. I'll find something…."

Xen tossed something to the Hutt without warning, it hit him in the stomach and stuck there, held by his adhesive sweat. He hadn't even noticed he'd been perspiring. Gorgo grabbed the device Xen had thrown with his huge hand and examined it. It was a commlink.

"Contact me with that when you're ready. I'm gonna go hit a cantina."

"_Very well…. I'll do that. Farwell Lady Xen."_

"Don't call me Lady. Save those formalities for Xarkun, he's into that kind of stuff. Anyway, farewell oh great, and fat Gorgo."

With that, the Sith Lady strode out of the throne room, disappearing down the hall. Gorgo didn't know whether he wanted to strangle her or get as far away as possible from her.

_**A/N (Sith Master2019): I realize this was short, but it's only an intro to the bad guys. Bear with us, they'll get longer and MUCH more eventful, I promise. **_


End file.
